Goku Black: GT (SSJJ)
|FirstApp= Manga: "Universe 1 Saga |Race=Saiyan 1/2 Shinjin-1/2 Saiyan (Formerly) |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address= |Alleigance= Original Time Breakers |Occupation= Universe 10 Supreme Kai (formerly) Timespace Rift Supreme Kai Tournament Announcer |FamConnect= Gomasu (parallel timeline counterpart/permanent fusee) Gomasu (Past self) Original Zamasu (Fusee) Goku: GT (Original owner of body,and fusee) Original Chocolay (Ally) Original Towa (former ally) Super 17 (Ally) Syn Shenron (Ally) Baby (Ally) }} Goku Black is the parallel Timeline Counterpart of Gomasu. His true identity is Gomasu from the same timeline, and stole the body from one of his fusees. Overview Appearance In contrast to Goku Black; the Original Goku Black has GT Kid Goku's body, but wears the same outfit. He wears two Green earrings, and a Metamo-Ring on his left arm. Personality Goku Black much like his DBS' Timeline counterpart is masochistic, sadistic, and believes in his own version of justice. He is also at times childish, and playful; a trait from Goku. However, he unlike his current timeline counterpart; he teamed up with others instead of himself from another timeline. During the 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament; Goku Black displays a zero-tolerance attitude towards verbal abuse or physical against him and his staff as he wiped out Earth-2009 out of existence when Casey Fuller tried to assault Romabo and wiped Universe 1 out of existence as a result of Iwan's outburst over of the erasing of Zoreets as well as the God of Destruction's attempt to destroy the Supreme Kai. He also seems to have an understanding of certain levels of fear and respect to the situation at hand as he didn't make Prince Vegeta's team continue on in their frighten states and promptly ended the 100-Team Challenge Round. Biography Gomasu stole Goku's body by using Super Shenron to making him immune to changes in the timeline that directly affect him, and allowed him to travel to point where before he fused with Kid GT Goku, and destroyed both his past self, and manage to obtain all his powers, and keep his body. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast *Temporal Protection - Goku Black can protect any individual from Time Paradoxes even if they are no longer near him or talking to him. *Assimilation - Goku Black can assimilate an individual into a target; even if the target is in another timeline, and a overlapping timeline. He was able to permanently assimilate Original Chocolay into Chocolay. This powers was granted to him by Original Super Shenron. Transformations Super Saiyan Goku Black retained his host's body's ability to use Super Saiyan. He uses this form against Super Saiyan 2 Original Vegeta, but later opted for Super Saiyan 3 as means to mock him. Super Saiyan 3 In attempt to mock the Saiyan Prince; Goku Black transformed into Super Saiyan 3, and manage to overpower his Super Saiyan 2 form, but was unable to maintain the former for too long due to his body size. Super Saiyan 4 Goku Black displayed this power after he failed to defeat Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 3 form, and realised that the form lasts longer. He was able to fight evenly against Vegeta, and Gohan. However he was able to raise multiple power ups thanks to abusing the Saiyan Power, and experiencing multiple near-death experiences. Saiyan beyond God Goku Black is able to synchronise his Natural born Godly ki with his Saiyan power, and enables him to utilise the Saiyan beyond God form, and eventually Super Saiyan Rosé. He was able fight evenly against Vegeta, and Gohan despite his size. Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black possesses the ability to become a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. After exploiting the Saiyan Power ability he was able to achieve Super Saiyan Rosé. In this state, Black is able to overpower Super Saiyan 4 Gohan, and Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta with ease. Equipment *Throne of Goku Black Characters killed *Earth-2009 "Evolution Dimension" - Erased from Existence due to Team Evolution failing to provide accurate information. **All mortals - Erased by Goku Black: GT due to erasing Earth-2009 ***Goku - Erased by Goku Black: GT due to erasing Earth-2009 ***Bulma - Erased by Goku Black: GT due to erasing Earth-2009 ***Chi-Chi - Erased by Goku Black: GT due to erasing Earth-2009 ***Yamcha - erased by Goku Black: GT due to erasing Earth-2009 ***Carey Fuller - Erased by Goku Black: GT due to erasing Earth-2009 *Zoreets - Erased from Existence due to Zoreets being knocked out of bounds during 20-Team Challenge Round. *Universe 1 (Age 780) - Erased from Existence after being angered by Iwan **All Mortals - Erased by Goku Black: GT due to erasing the universe. ***Anato - Erased by Goku Black: GT due to erasing the universe. ***Iwan - Erased by Goku Black: GT due to erasing the universe. ***Awamo - Erased by Goku Black: GT due to erasing the universe. *Kophetein - Erased from Existence due to Kophetein's attempt to attack him. *Caway - Erased from Existence for cheating as she admitted to eavesdropping on other teams to learn their strategies and create counterstrategies. Trivia *Goku Black: GT currently has the third highest body count in the franchise. Category:Gods Category:Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball Abusers Category:Fusions Category:EX-Fusions Category:Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Male Characters Category:Universe 10 Characters